An Eternal War
by Raixser
Summary: When Organization XIII turn up at Disney Castle half-dead and King Mickey learns of a new threat to the worlds Sora and the gang are forced to work together with their enemies. Better Summary, pairings and warnings inside.


Dislclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters unless I specifically say so. Yeah... so don't sue me over this cos I'm just a skint teenager who can't seem to get a job.

Summary: Organization XIII turn up at Disney Castle half-dead. In a journal belonging to Xigbar, King Mickey and Jiminy Cricket learn about a possible new threat to the Worlds. Just what are the Shadow Weapons? And who could have beaten the Organization so badly? Sora and the gang are forced to work together with Organization XIII to find this new threat and defeat it. How can they keep from fighting amongst themselves long enough to ensure the safety of the worlds?

Warnings: Yaoi, crack pairings, violence, swearing, OOC moments because I've never written over half these characters before and possible character death later on.

Pairings that have been decided so far: Sora/Kairi Riku/OC Zexion/Roxas Demyx/Saїx Marluxia/Larxene and Xaldin/Xigbar/Luxord other than that suggestions and requests for pairings will be taken into consideration. (Sorry if you don't like any of these pairings but these ones are set in stone)

* * *

Never had King Mickey ever even imagined this scenario to be possible. Here he stood in the infirmary at Disney Castle and lying all around him, unconscious and beaten, were twelve of the Nobodies belonging to Organization XIII. The very group he had not long ago assisted in destroying.

They had arrived unexpectedly just a few hours earlier. Covered in their own blood, battered and exhausted. Some had already lost consciousness and were being carried by their peers who seemed close to passing out themselves. Saїx, the only one who seemed capable of coherent speech, had fallen to his knees, coughing up some blood. Through the spluttering the King had managed to understand three words before the Diviner also lost consciousness. _Xemnas... shadow... weapon..._

Almost as if what little energy they had was suddenly drained from their heartless bodies, the other Nobodies soon collapsed alongside their companions.

The Mouse-king ordered his servants to get the Nobodies to the infirmary immediately. No matter how vague the man's words had been. The amount of fear and helplessness in Saix's voice had unnerved him severely. He needed to get more information from the Nobodies once they were awake. But first things first. As much as he despised them they needed healing. _Sometimes I wonder if I'm too soft..._ he thought grimly as he looked over the unconscious bodies, checking off each Nobody that was present. There was Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and even Roxas. But there was no sign of Xemnas. This observation heightened the King's sense of dread. What if Xemnas was planning something even worse than before?

He shook his head. No... he was getting ahead of himself. If that was it then Xemnas wouldn't have attacked his sub-ordinates. And definitely not in such a brutal manner. Even Lexaeus appeared to have a few broken bones to serve as reminders of whatever this event had been.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, careful not to disturb the rest they so obviously required at the moment.

When he exited the room he noticed Goofy's teenage son, Max, running towards him. "One of the nurses found this in the pocket of Xigbar's coat. She said to give it to you, might be important." he handed Mickey a medium-sized journal-like book and proceeded to run off again. Supposedly he had left his friends waiting so he could deliver this to the King. He was a good kid.

Looking at the book he saw that it was quite old, resembling some of the leather-bound volumes that could be found in the older sections of the library. From the looks of it there had been a lock on the book before but it had rusted away and broken off. Some of the pages had yellowed and were slightly frayed as well. The leather was somewhere between blood red and a kind of reddish brown color with solid gold framing the four corners beside the pages.

Deciding that it would be best to read it with Jiminy Cricket alongside him, the King headed to his study.

* * *

**_Day 1,_**

**_I don't know how we got back or why we are even still alive. At first the tension was so great I was sure that it would create a physical wall. All thirteen of us somehow brought back from the brink to our World That Never Was. _**

**_Including the traitors..._**

**_Had Xemnas' reappearance not occurred then I doubt physical violence could have been avoided. It didn't look like even Lexaeus' muscles would have been enough to hold Zexion or Saїx back from attempting to murder Axel. Although from the looks of things they'd have needed to get through Roxas before having any hope of getting near number VIII. Heh, that kid's always stuck up for the pyro. Something that would always get underneat VI's skin._**

**_But back to Xemnas... he was acting kinda funny. Saying things like he was a failure as a leader and he didn't deserve to be back with the rest of us, how we would be so much better off without him. I don't remember ever seeing him in such a state, even as Xehanort... and that kid was emotionally unstable..._**

**_The man was hysterical. He kept on ranting about how we should just kill him or abandon him. If someone hadn't beaten me to it then I would have definitely slapped him out of it. What surprised me though is that it was Demyx who had done it. _**

**_Yeah, Demyx, our very own number IX who has barely shown any ability to express anger or even annoyance towards anyone._**

**_Yeah, we were all shocked. But luckily it seemed to be just what the man needed to snap out of whatever it was he'd gotten into. I could see Vexen just about to burst from holding in his scientific theories and questions but those would have to wait because right at that moment Saїx ran into the castle, calling for us to follow him. He sounded like he was panicking slightly. This was enough to make us all wonder what was going on so we followed him quickly._**

**_Saїx led us down to the dungeons, more specifically to the cell where we knew he had been keeping that Princess of Heart... whatever her name was. We could hear two people screaming. A woman and a man. The woman was definitely Maleficent. So the other must've been that obese lackey of hers._**

**_Whatever. When we reached the cell there was this big hole in the back wall. Maleficent and the big guy were lying dead half-way between the cell and that room behind it. Then I remembered the two prisoners we'd been keeping there. Two young boys, probably between Roxas' and Demyx's age. Sure enough there they were sitting in the corner. _**

**_The younger fast asleep while the elder looked up at us and calmly pressed a finger to his lips, asking us to keep quiet and not disturb his little friend. If you ask me it was really quite adorable but hey it's just my opinion. _**

**_Anyways I'll update tomorrow, got a feeling that things are gonna get interesting before long._**

**_Xigbar over and out_**

* * *

"Hmm, interesting. So for goodness knows how long there were two boys stuck in the World That Never Was. And by the sounds of it they hadn't been attacked by the Heartless..." Jiminy mused as he looked over the entry written in a careless yet sharp scrawl that could only have been Xigbar's handwriting 

"Not only that but they killed Pete and Maleficent as if they were nothing stronger than a Shadow Heartless." the King sounded worried.

Jiminy turned over the pages. "Not much in these next entries, although it seems that a certain level of unity has been restored between the Original Six and the Neophytes. Xigbar mentions friendships reforming between them as well. But this one here is a little shorter and sounds very different." the cricket turned the book round so that King Mickey could read it, emphasizing slightly with a jab of his gloved finger.

* * *

**_Day 8,_**

**_Hey, me again. _**

**_This was really unexpected. Turns out the two squirts had someone on the outside lookin' for 'em. Some girl. _**

_**She seemed harmless enough, you know? Just an average teenager, you know?. Then boom. Knocks Saїx to the ground with one hit. We've been keeping her and the squirts apart for a few hours at least. Most of us have already taken as much beating as we can take. But now that the boys have reunited with that girl...**_

**_Xaldin and Roxas are holding them back now. No-one else 'sides me and the boss-man have the energy left to even stand. Lexaeus is already unconscious. Out of all of us he is definietely the strongest... guy barely lasted ten minutes. Vexen and Zexion are trying to dress everyone's wounds and stabalize them. _**

**_These kids ain't normal. No-one has this kinda power without giving something up in the process. We should've killed them when we had the chance._**

**_I'm going now, I can't sit here any more without doing something. Hopefully this won't be my last entry but if it is then whoever reads this I'll send a warning: The Shadow Weapons ain't just a story. And they're back. If you run into any of these kids then kill them. Or at least run. Don't let them fool you; none of them are as innocent as they look. They're a threat and you can't let them run around like this any longer. _**

**_Anyway hopefully I'll be able to do something. If not... you've been given my warning._**

**_Xigbar over and out...

* * *

_**"Shadow Weapons? You wouldn't happen to know what they are would you, Your Majesty?" Jiminy asked, looking up at the mouse-king's face.

"They sound familiar but I can't quite place them. Whatever the case if these three children were able to reduce Organization XIII to this pitiful state using them then it's possible that they'll turn out to be a huge threat. See if you can find anything in the archives, Jiminy. I'll contact Sora and the others, they should know about this." and with that both of them hurried from the room, parting for their different destinations.

King Mickey found Donald and Goofy outside in the Gardens on his way to the Gummi Ship Hanger. "Donald! Goofy! I need you guys' help with something."

"What is it your Majesty?" Donald warbled as he jumped to his feet.

"I need you to go check things in Radiant Garden. I'm not sure what's going on but if there's any sort of threat that'll be the place to find out." he informed them.

"Why? What's going on?" Goofy asked, scratching his head slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure, pal. But whatever it is could be dangerous."

* * *

Back on Destiny Islands Kairi was watching as Sora and Riku wrestled with each other in the sand. In the last year Sora really had grown. Not only was he taller but all that fighting with the Heartless and Organization XIII hadn't done him any harm in the long run. While before he had a hard time beating Riku in a match with their wooden swords now he could easily best his best friend in just about any contest or sport. 

She smiled as Sora got to his feet and ran over to her. "Hey, Kairi. Me and Riku were gonna head out to the Island. Wanna come with us?" he asked, bearing his usual grin on his face.

"Sure! Let's go!" Kairi grabbed his hand and they headed back to where Riku was waiting for them. The silver haired teen was smirking at them as he waved an arm for the two to hurry up. Casually he glanced at the sky and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Then he bolted in the direction of the docks. "Riku?!" Kairi called after him, Sora doing the same thing. When he didn't answer them the two looked at each other before racing after him, shouting for the older teen to slow down a minute and let them catch up.

When they reached the docks he was already in his boat and untying the rope which attached it to the dock. "Riku, what's going on?" Sora questioned, halting just beside his best friend.

"I'm not sure but I saw something heading to the Island. I think it looked like a Gummi Ship." not waiting for him to say any more Sora and Kairi jumped into the boat with Riku. The bows took the paddles and started rowing.

After about ten or so minutes the small wooden boat was pulled up onto the beach. Sure enough there was a noticable smoke-tail in the air indicating a Gummi Ship landing on the island. "C'mon, let's check it out!" Sora told the other two as he sped off towards the other side of the beach where it seemed the Ship had landed. Riku and Kairi raced after him.

There was the Falcon Gummi Ship at the end of a shallow trench that must have been made by its less than proffessional landing. The three friends raced over to the stationary vehicle, finally spotting the two chipmunk-engineers jumping up and down on top of it waving both arms in their direction.

"Sora!! Riku!!" that was Chip.

"Kairi!!" and that once was Dale.

"The King needs to see you guys right away!" Chip jumped up onto Sora's shoulder as the keyblade master got close enough. "It's really urgent!" he added, holding onto the boy's ear slightly to keep his balamce so that he wouldn't fall off.

* * *

King Mickey was once again in the infirmary. Apparently the Nobodies were showing good signs of fast recovery. This was good news because it meant that he could get some more information as to what was going on. Hopefully this information would prove more useful than what was presented in Xigbar's journal. Which was just too vague to be of very much help. Currently the mouse-king was pacing through the beds, looking at the Nobodies in turn as he waited for the arrival of Sora, Riku and Kairi. He wasn't expecting any news from Donald and Goofy for a few days yet so he wasn't too worried about that particular situation. Right now the urgent matter lay with the Nobodies and the information they held. 

Not long ago there had been movement and a few noises coming from Demyx and Axel. And occasionally Mickey would see a twitch or something from one of the twelve Nobodies. He figured that this meant they were close to regaining consciousness. Or at least he hoped so. All things considered he didn't really want them here for longer than was absolutely necessary.

Chip and Dale would be back soon and with them would be the keyblade master and his friends. Jiminy Cricket was currently pouring through the archives looking for information on the Shadow Weapons. Donald and Goofy were on their way to Radiant Garden. And everyone else was probably enjoying a delicious meal just now. But not the King. He would wait here and bide his time in case one of the Nobodies awoke. Also he had the feeling he might have to keep Sora from trying to kill them again. Enemies they might be but it was possible that they were the only leads the King had to a situation that might prove dangerous to the worlds. Possibly even fatal.

And things had just started looking up again...

The King sighed and scratched his head. There was a knock on the infirmary's door and one of the nurses walked in. "Chip and Dale just returned your Highness. They've brought Sora and the others. Will I just send them up?" Mickey nodded with a smile.

"Yes, just tell them to come here. And let everyone else know to keep this area clear for a while, there could be some problems." he added. And with a nod the nurse left.

There was a brief coughing session from Larxene's bed just before the door opened once more to reveal three teenagers. "You wanted to see us Your Majesty?" Kairi asked as they entered the infirmary's waiting room. Sora's fingers linked through hers. They both looked so happy now that they were finally together. Now that the worlds were no longer under threat and in need of the keyblade master.

"Yeah, there are some people in here you should see. Just promise me that you won't do anything when you see."

"Uh sure thing." Sora said, using his free hand to rub the back of his hair. The mouse-king nodded and opened the door to the main infirmary, letting the teenagers through. Almost immediately he heard Riku snarl.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" he hissed as he turned to look at Mickey. He could see Kairi huddling against Sora a little. Evidentally she still wasn't over the way she'd been treated by Saїx during her time in The World That Never Was. Not that he could blame her. That would scar most people.

"We think they have information that could help us."

"And you think they'll actually help?! Are you forgetting who these people are?! What they've _done_?!" Sora exclaimed.

"You'd understand if you'd been here for the last four hours. They forced themselves to get here to Disney Castle despite horrific wounds and injuries. Take a good look at them, Sora." reluctantly the keyblade master did so. When his eyes fell upon Xaldin in particular his face paled. The injuries were indeed terrible. "And just before he blacked out Saїx tried to give us some kind of warning. Why would they do that to themselves just to betray us?"

"He... has a point, Sora." Kairi nodded. "I mean in spite of everything they've done they dragged themselves to their worst enemies. And in this state no less!"

Reluctantly the two boys admitted she was right.

"Xigbar had a diary with him." King Mickey said, holding out the book. "In the last entry he gives a vague description of what happened to them and a warning... something about Shadow Weapons. Jiminy's looking into it now. All we can tell from his accounts are that there are three kids out there with devastating destructive power. Unfortunately we don't know the wherabouts of Xemnas. He wasn't with the rest of the Organization when they turned up on our doorstep."

"Maybe cos the brats went and captured 'im. Ugh, man this hurts like Hell..." they turned around to see Xigbar straining himself to sit up, his one eye fixed upon them. "Yeah, the Boss-man's long gone if ya ask me."

"Be quiet, Number Two. We don't know anything for sure at the present moment in time." hissed Vexen as he also sat up. By now apart from those two Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Saїx were sitting up as well. Everyone else was still very much unconscious.

"Much as I hate to admit it but Xigbar may have a point." Saїx grumbled. "Look what happened to the rest of us and we took them on pretty much all at once. On his own the Superior wouldn't have a chance."

* * *

A/N: Yes another fic by me. It's been sitting in the back of my mind for ages now and I wanted to get it out before I lost it. Anyone who's reading my story _Heroes' Melody_ this isn't tied in with it in any way and the next chapter may be a bit on the short side because I don't wanna keep you guys waiting for too long. 

Anyway unlike my other story this one will contain yaoi pairings and crack pairings as well. Reviews always appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this one too. Be sure and let me know if you have any pairing suggestions as well, not including the ones mentioned above.


End file.
